


☄ If Skull was... Kurama/Shuichi Minamino

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A thief vanishes, his friends still wonder





	☄ If Skull was... Kurama/Shuichi Minamino

Hiei sighed and blew the dust off the package, it had been years and he still hadn’t opened it.

Kurama had gifted it for his birthday before he went on a case for pacifier breath, he’d planned to open it when the fox returned.

Kurama never returned, so it was never opened.

Worse no one knew what happened, the mission Kurama had gone on had been completed but between point A and point B he’d vanished. He wasn’t dead, they’d have felt it.

Yusuke had gone out bad temper and all in hopes to finding the kitsune, but couldn’t even find the trail and the orange haired idiot.. better not even mention what he did.

“Damn it Kurama,” Hiei said swearing under his breath, he put the gift away again.

 

Skull sneezed, paused then continued to avoid Reborns gun shots.

Really, Verde was the one that knocked out the sun not him.

“Get back here lackey,” Reborn snarled.

“Sorry Senpai!” Skull shouted as he ran full speed ahead.

Reborn glared and placed his gun away, he then stared at a tree that was blocking the way from chasing Skull more.

One of these days he’d figure out how Skull did it, because it was getting annoying as it happened whenever the purple haired brat got too emotional.

And now his espresso was cold.

He pulled out his gun again, avoided the moving tree and the chase was on again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Yu Yu Hakusho_
> 
> I wonder how many of you remember in this one.  
>  I have no clue how skull lost his memories or how he's pretty much human yet. lol
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
